


your love’s a fucking drag

by peachydz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationship, JohnDave Week, Lowercase, M/M, Power Play, Sadstuck?, dave sucks idk, i listened to a song and thought of it, jk im too late for johndave week oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydz/pseuds/peachydz
Summary: john felt the scabs on his mouth. they reminded him of dave. john came back.





	your love’s a fucking drag

**Author's Note:**

> title from nicotine by p!atd lol
> 
> uhh i dont remember how i formatted these note things sorry i havent written at all in forever i just kind of forgot u feel? nobody even cares also i wrote this in like 20 minutes dont judge me and my fake edgy emotions

the grooming started only a month into their friendship. grooming is the act of making a person comfortable, so comfortable that they do not question your actions or realize anything is wrong. a month in and dave was all over that shit. 

the second dave secured the relationship and started dating john, john was dave’s prized possession. dave fawned over that boy for nearly half a year: taking his side in every conflict, complimenting him every time he got in dave’s car, hugs and kisses. it was the happiest john had ever been, he thought. 

and it wasn’t as if dave had malice in his mind all along. it was twisted how it came to be. dave’s upbringing left him sore physically and emotionally. if dave couldn’t be in control at home, then dave had to be in control everywhere else. dave /dominated/ john and john’s life. it was as if john was swimming in hormones and dave was the only lighthouse put there. he lost friends left and right, but it didn’t matter as long as dave was there. Just Dave. 

in this power, dave was greedy. it felt good to be john’s rock. dave wanted to be more. keeping john out later and later, to the point that john got into explosive fights with his dad. this made dave feel good because, in his mind, john was choosing him over his dad. 

dave began hiding things from john, like john’s movies or information on where dave was last night. it wasn’t as if dave was out cheating, but the way john whined hit him /just right/. he loved it when john begged. dave had the power to give john what he wanted whenever dave felt like being nice.

 

john was tired. so tired. in love but tired of it. john /loved/ dave so much! he loved when dave complimented him, when dave bought him flowers, when dave was there when nobody else was. it was just so exhausting how dave also talked down to him. or how dave would pretend to not hear john, in turn making john upset. it almost scared john how dave seemed pleased when he made him upset. 

john had attempted only two times to leave dave, but it was nearly impossible. the first time was two months into their official relationship. john was nervous about coming out, but dave soothed his worries. the second time was after a particularly heated argument over dave stealing national treasure and hiding it. that movie was everything to john and dave had crossed the line. it was only a few hours after leaving that john gave in to dave’s persistent texts and phone calls. john didn’t even think he had it in him to be without dave, his rock.

 

john would try to leave dave again just weeks later. dave’s power had grown wild and boundless. john said something testy, dave’s hand felt a little testy. john’s lip was bloody while dave’s knuckles were covered in john’s blood. john left.

 

john felt the scabs on his mouth. they reminded him of dave. john came back.


End file.
